


The Demon's Spine

by LumianaKatenke



Series: Legacy of the Demon [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Another tag is needed but that'd be spoilers, Get ready to cry again, Human bill, I love making you guys cry~, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Songfic, another sad fic, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumianaKatenke/pseuds/LumianaKatenke
Summary: Inspired by Devil's Backbone, by The Civil Wars, this is a short songfic about how the forbidden lovers are discovered and the price they pay.Enjoy~(Also, this will be the first part to a series that I've decided to start doing! Comment below what you think, please! Think of this as the prologue!)





	The Demon's Spine

O Lord, O Lord, what have I done?  
I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run  
O Lord, O Lord, I’m begging you, please  
Don’t take that sinner from me  
Oh, don’t take that sinner from me

Mason Dipper Pines sobs as he begs them not to do it, for them to understand that things had changed. He yanks at the chains that secured his wrists to the basement wall behind him, desperate to stop them.

O Lord, O Lord, what do I do  
I’ve fallen for someone who’s nothing like you  
He’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone  
Oh, I just wanna take him home  
Oh, I just wanna take him home

Tears poor from his eyes as he is forced to watch his Great Uncles drag the beaten, bloody body of the man he loved to the devil's trap, the man barely conscious because he had spent what little power he had hiding his and Dipper's secret. They dump him into the trap, sparks bursting into the air as the trap caught its prey.

O Lord, O Lord, he’s somewhere between  
A hangman’s knot and three mouths to feed  
There wasn’t a wrong or a right he could choose  
He did what he had to do  
Oh, he did what he had to do

"BILL!!!" He cried out as Ford began to chant, the trap glowing as it was given its orders. The single remaining eye of Bill's vessel locked onto Dipper's as the glow began to brighten the louder the chanting got.

Give me the burden, give me the blame  
I’ll shoulder the load and I’ll swallow the shame  
Give me the burden, give me the blame  
How many, how many Hail Mary's is it gonna take?

The blonde demon in human skin smiles at his human lover one last time, mouthing 'Take care of our child, I love you' to him before the trap finished warming up. There was a flash of blinding light and an unholy howl of agony filled the air, shattering anything that was made of glass. When the light faded, all that remained of his love was a pile of ash.

Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not  
He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got  
O Lord, O Lord, I’m begging you, please  
Don’t take that sinner from me  
Oh, don’t take that sinner from me

Dipper broke down into a sobbing mess of tears and snot, ignoring the attempts of his sister to comfort him. Finally, but far too late, they released him from the chains. When he refused to do anything beyond continuing to cry, his Grunkles and twin left him there in the basement. When he was sure they were gone, he crawled over to the ashy remains of the man he loved. He sifted through the ashes and found what he was looking for, a necklace he had made Bill when they had found out that Dipper was pregnant.

It was a gold necklace with a triangle surrounding a pine tree, and at its center was a star. He took it and put it on, tears still falling, dripping into the ashes. He could almost hear the melodic voice of his beloved whispering in his ears, reminding him that he would always be watching. Fresh tears fell as he stumbled to his feet, a protective hand over his belly.

Bill had spent the last of his magic to hide the growing baby bump from his family, since there was no way that they would have let him keep their child after killing his lover. He would have a week to leave before the spell would fade away. Dipper choked back a sob as the reality hit him again. He was going to have to give birth to their baby by himself, and raise it alone. There was no way he could rely on his family or friends ever again now.

He was alone.


End file.
